The present invention relates to a portable drinking device for pets and particularly for dogs. Approximately forty percent of the households in the United States and Europe have dogs as pets. The provision of food and water and care for dogs and other pet animals is today often approached with virtually the same diligence as applied to human family members. Because of the strong emotional bond between dogs and their owners, dogs are frequently taken on both recreational and exercise excursions. In addition to the companionship they provide, dogs are also taken on these excursions for protection. While on these excursions, food and water for dogs is very important. There are many dry dog foods and treats which are readily portable and easily dispensable without undue mess and clean up. Water, however, is frequently a problem. A bottle of water and some form of bowl or cup provides the dog with a portable water supply and drinking apparatus but is often an inconvenient method of providing a dog with a drink of water, particularly if on foot. Such a method is also not well suited for traveling in an automobile due to the spillage which is likely to result. It would therefore be highly desirable to provide a fully portable water supply with an integrated dispenser and server combined in one easy-to-use device. The present invention provides such a device.